Dramatic Warriors ISland Season 1
by Wolfgirl666
Summary: Feline version of TDI. You know how it goes ;
1. Chapter 1

Dramatic Warriors Island

*fuzzy static*

A gray-black tom and a dark brown tabby tom are standing on a rickety dock.

"Hello cats! My name is Frostfang, an I will be the host of Dramatic Warriors Island, here at Camp WawanakwaClan. This is my co-host, Tanglepelt."

"'Sup."

"And here come the contestants!"

A big fancy boat pulls up to the dock. Cats begin to walk down.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Firestar, Hawkfrost, Reedwhisker, Blackstar, Breezepelt, Deadfoot, Willowshine, Dawnpelt, Half Moon, Nightcloud, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Heathertail."

The cats line up.

"Welcome, campers, to Camp WawananakwaClan! I'm Frostfang, and this is my co-host, Tanglepelt."

"Ooh so this is a cat version of Total Drama Island?" Hawkfrost asks.

"Yep." Frostfang confirms.

"Oh I love TDI!" Leafpool squeals.

"I do too!" Nightcloud squeals back. They start chatting about the episodes.

"Wait... Does this mean we're the torturees?" Firestar asks.

"Uh-huh." Tanglepelt answers.

"Check please!" Sandstorm says, running for the boat.

"WAIT! The winner of the season will get these prizes:

A thousand fish

A million mice

Five hundred rabbits

A hundred each of water voles, voles, thrushes, swallows, sparrows, squirrels, and rats

Fifty each of pigeons, pheasants, crows, and blackbirds

And a seasons supply of herbs. "

The campers freeze.

"That's a lot of food." Firestar says, drooling.

"Herbs for leafbare!" Jayfeather, Spottedleaf, Leafpool, and Willowshine exclaim at the same time.

"But first, we're going to divide you into teams." Frostfang announces. The campers give a collective groan.

"There will be two teams; LightClan and DarkClan." Tanglepelt says.

"On team LightClan: Firestar, Lionblaze, Deadfoot, Breezepelt, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Heathertail. Team DarkClan cats are Jayfeather, Blackstar, Reedwhisker, Hawkfrost, Willowshine, Dawnpelt, Nightcloud, and Half Moon." Frostfang adds. The cats walk to corresponding flags; team LightClan has a black flag with a white sun, team DarkClan has a white flag with a black moon.

"Now let's tour your living quarters." Frostfang says. He leads the cats to four cabins. Two are painted black and two are painted white.

"There aren't any furnishings in them now, but these cabins are where you'll be sleeping."

Frostfang then leads them to a toilet and litterbox in a shed.

"This is the feed room. Come here and talk into he camera to record your thoughts. The real bathrooms are behind this one. There's a litterbox and a toilet in each one, your choice as to which one you want to use." the host tells the unfortunate kitties. He then takes them to a clearing with moss patches and a fire pit.

"This is where the team that loses a challenge goes. One cat will walk down the Dock of Shame to board the Boat of Losers each night. One of you will do that tonight." the cats gulp. Frostfang laughs evily and leads them to a mess hall.

"And this is where you will be served your gruel, made by Tanglepelt." the cats look terrified. "Now, go unpack and meet me here in ten minutes. Go!"

The cats run to the cabins. The she-cats from team LightClan go in one white cabin, and the toms from team LightClan go in the other. The team DarkClan cats follow their example.

Each cat chooses a bed, unpacks, and sprints to the mess hall.

Static

Feed(Breezepelt): "I can't believe I'm on a team with my dad's ex girlfriend and my half brother. Can they be any more harsh?"

Feed(Lionblaze): "Great. I'm on a team with a stuck-up furball and my lying mother. Won't this be fun."

Feed(Leafpool): "Maybe being on a team with Lionblaze will establish that mother-son bond. I hope so."

Feed(Jayfeather): "Poor Lionblaze. On a team with Leafpool and Breezepelt. Better him than me!"

Feed(Sandstorm): "If Spottedleaf starts hitting on Firestar, I'm gonna kill her."

Static

"Okay, campers! Your first challenge is the Monster Race. Each team will be split into two groups, and each group will be assigned a Twoleg monster. You have to get all cats in your group and the monster across he finish line safely. First group across wins a five-star meal for dinner. First team with both groups across wins comfortable beds. Firestar, Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Deadfoot are in group 1, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Heathertail are group 2, Jayfeather, Blackstar, Reedwhisker, and Hawkfrost are group 3, and Nightcloud, Dawnpelt, Willowshine, and Half Moon are group 4."

Static

Feed(Hawkfrost): "Oh brilliant. I'm in a group with a blind cat."

Static

The cats run to a parking lot. The monsters are labeled, and there's a map attached to each one. Group 1 got a cherry red Ferrari, 2 got a lime green mustang, 3 got a black hybrid, and 4 got a sky blue Lamborghini.

Firestar-being a former kittypet- knows how to open the door of the monster. Then Lionblaze and Breezepelt hotwire it accidentally while they're fighting. Deadfoot jumps onto the gas pedal avoiding them, and Firestar turns the wheel and the Ferrari starts to move.

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf are glaring at each other as Heathertail returns from spying on group 1. They copy their teammates and the car starts rolling. Leafpool steers it away from trees while Heathertail controls speed. Sandstorm is hitting buttons and Spottedleaf is lookout.

Jayfeather tells his group how to start a monster. Hawkfrost slams on the gas, Blackstar steers, Jayfeather listens, an Reedwhisker yells at Hawkfrost to slow down.

Group 4 finally figures out how to get in and start the car. Willowshine steers, Nightcloud looks at the map, Dawnpelt controls the gas, and Half Moon helps Nightcloud.

"Willowshine, if you turn left here, we'll be off the Thunderpath nut it's a shortcut." Nightcloud says. Half Moon nods in agreement. Willowshine tells Dawnpelt to not go fast, and turns left.

Firestar is handling the road well- dodging bears, avoiding land mines, staying on course. Lionblaze and Breezepelt are still fighting. Deadfoot is looking at the map.

"Left... Now right... Another right..."

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf slam into Leafpool and Heathertail, knocking them aside. The car goes offroad and hits a tree, and a rock, and goes into a lake.

Hawkfrost keeps the car going superfast. The car hits a mud patch and flips. Everyone glares at Hawkfrost.

Group 4 leisurely drives across the finish line. Group 1 finishes half an hour later. Group 3 manages to push the car out of the mud and across the finish line. A search party is sent to recover group 2.

Later...

"Group 4 has won a nice dinner, and team DarkClan managed to snatch the comfy beds. Team LightClan, sucks to be you. The second part of your first challenge will begin later, to determine who wins invincibility." Frostfang says.

Static

Feed(Blackstar): "If team LightClan manages to win the challenge, I know who I'm voting off."

Static

"Will team LightClan make an amazing comeback? Will the next part of the challenge be horrible? Will team LightClan's fighting cats get it together? Tune in next time to possibly find out on Dramatic... Warriors... Island!" Frostfang says on the Dock of Shame.

Static


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

DWIS1E1P2

"Last time on Dramatic Warriors Island...

The campers arrived to discover that they had been put into a cat version of TDI. They were showed the main buildings and put into teams. On team LightClan, cats were arguing and fighting like crazy. On team DarkClan, Hawkfrost almost lost his team the first part of the challenge when he wouldn't slow down. The DarkClan girls managed to snatch victory by taking a shortcut, and will get real food for dinner tonight. Firestar, with his kittypet knowledge, pulled the LightClan boys into second. The LightClan girls lost the first part of the challenge when Spottedleaf and Sandstorm hit the controls, shoving their car into the lake. Hawkfrost's need for speed had the DarkClan boys pushing their muddy, upside down car across the finish line. DarkClan, therefore, won the comfy furniture. But can they avoid elimination? Find out on Dramatic... Warriors... Island!"

Static

"For part two, you will be chained to a cat of the opposite gender on your team. The pair who goes the longest without going crazy, wins immunity. Each place gets points: 1st is -1 points, 2nd is -2, 3rd is -3, 4th is -5, 5th is -5, 6th is -6, 7th is -7, and 8th is -8. Team with the most points avoids elimination. Let the chaining begin!"Frostfang announces. Tanglepelt chains the cats together with the toms' right legs shackled to the shecats' left legs. The pairs are Firestar and Spottedleaf, Breezepelt and Leafpool, Lionblaze and Heathertail, Deadfoot and Sandstorm, Blackstar and Half Moon, Jayfeather and Willowshine, Reedwhisker and Nightcloud, and Hawkfrost and Dawnpelt.

Sandstorm glares at Spottedleaf, who smirks. Half Moon eyes Willowshine jealously, Breezepelt looks like he's going to kill Leafpool, Hawkfrost is trying to get Dawnpelt to join him on the dark side, Lionblaze and Heathertail are glaring a each other. Suddenly, Dawnpelt attacks Hawkfrosf. Tanglepelt breaks the chains, and the first miss was made. Sandstorm goes insane as Spottedleaf twines her tail with Firestar's but manages to stay calm.

LightClan: 0 ~ DarkClan: -8

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf startedfighting 5 minutes later, causing LightClan to lose double points.

LightClan: -13 ~ DarkClan: -8

"If we lose it, our team will go down for sure." Lionblaze hisses to Heathertail. She glares at him, but nods. Jayfeather and Willowshine are sitting next to each other, chatting about herbs. Half Moon starts telling Blackstar about AncientClan, and Reedwhisker looks like he's about to punch Nightcloud.

Reedwhisker turns on and Nightcloud as the annoying shecat starts talking dreamily about Crowfeather.

LightClan: -13 ~ DarkClan: -13

Breezepelt almost kills Leafpool, and their chains are broken.

LightClan: -17 ~ DarkClan: -13

Blackstar yells at Tanglepelt to cut his chains, causing him to be out. An extra two points are removed for begging.

LightClan: -17 ~ DarkClan: -18

Willowshine and Jayfeather stop talking and watch their opponents. Well, Jayfeather pricks his ears at them. Lionblaze and Heathertail glare back. Jayfeather whispers something to Willowshine.

"Now?" she asks, disbelievingly. He nods, looking embarrassed. She sighs and they walk towards the bathrooms.

Static

Feed(Willowshine): *whispering* "Well what am I supposed to do? Lose the challenge? Let him wet himself?"

Static

"Don't look!" Jayfeather says.

"Wasn't going to!" Willowshine hisses. She stares at a wall.

"Okay, let's go." Jayfeather finally says. Willowshine rolls her eyes. They get back to find that Heathertail went crazy.

LightClan: -19 ~ DarkClan: -19

"So you two won invincibility. Bu it's a tied score, so we have to fight it out. Lionblaze vs. Jayfeather and Heathertail vs. Willowshine." Frostfang says excitedly. Of course, Jayfeather was pounded to dust. Willowshine lasted longer, but lost.

"That wasn't much o a contest. LightClan, return to your uncomfortable cabins. DarkClan, I'll see you tonight." the host says, walking away.

Static

Feed(Lionblaze): "I feel bad, pounding my brother like that. But at least he can't be eliminated."

Feed(Jayfeather): "I can't believe Willowshine didn't lose it when I told her I had to pee."

Feed(Blackstar): "The time has come... But now I want to vote off two cats."

Feed(Leafpool): "We didn't suck!"

Static

Tanglepelt serves the cats stale kittypet food. The DarkClan girls get roasted turkey with fresh fruit, mint jelly, catnip, and chocolate cake. Half Moon calls Jayfeather over to have some. He ignores her, shaking. Willowshine walks over to him. He whispers something to her and she lays her tail across his shoulders reassuringly and guides him to where she had been sitting. He eats some of her food, and Half Moon glares at Willowshine.

Static

Feed(Willowshine): "Well, what was I supposed to do? He was terrified! Of what, I won't say because I know Frostfang is watching this tape."

Feed(Frostfang): "Darn."

Static

Frostfang is sitting by a tray of mice. In front of him is team DarkClan.

"Eight cats are sitting before me, but only seven mice. The cat who doesn't get a mouse will immediately say goodbye. The papers and ink before you have simple meaning: put your paw in the ink and stamp the cat you want to see leave. Jayfeather, yours is in Braille. Begin."

The cats stamp the papers, each looking intensely determined. Tanglepelt collects the papers and hands them to Frostfang.

"First two cats safe are Jayfeather and Willowshine, who won invincibility." Willowshine catches her mouse, but Jayfeather's smacks him in the face.

"Next is Blackstar." Blackstar catches his mouse.

"Dawnpelt, Reedwhisker, Nightcloud." the cats eat their mice. Hawkfrost and Half Moon look around nervously.

"Hawkfrost, pack your things and scram. Half Moon, you're safe." Half Moon stares at her mouse. Hawkfrost glares at everyone.

"I'll be back!" he storms down the Dock of Shame and jumps on the Boat of Losers.

Static

Feed(Blackstar): "Hawkfrost made me push an upside down Twoleg monster. I want him gone."

Feed(Jayfeather): "Hawkfrost is a jerk."

Feed(Willowshine): "Hawkfrost is an evil bully. Get him out!"

Feed(Nightcloud): "Bye-Bye Hawkfrost!"

Feed(Half Moon): "If only Willowshine wasn't invincible... Oh well. Hawkfrost; say hi to Loserville."

Feed(Reedwhisker): "Hawkfrost almost made us lose the comfy beds. Plus he tried to take over my Clan."

Feed(Dawnpelt): "I can't believe that jerk tried to get me to join the dark side!"

Feed(Hawkfrost): "Dawnpelt is a disgrace."

Static

Meanwhile, LightClan was settling down in their stiff beds.

DarkClan goes back to their cabins to see plush furniture everywhere.

"Will Hawkfrost really return? Will Half Moon kill Willowshine? Will LightClan ever be comfortable? Find out next time on Dramatic... Warriors... Island!"


End file.
